<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Space Nine by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942474">Dark Space Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Character, Dark Crack, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Rape, Sexual Confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Odo is a horrible person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Odo/Mirror Quark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to challenge myself an write something horrible.</p><p>Spent about 2 weeks deciding if I should post it. (Might get deleted)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odo thought long and hard about his decision. The intendant wasn’t interested. Garak just took whatever he wanted. He never wanted much though. Odo didn’t have any needs either, but the one thing he did want he couldn’t have. As the third most powerful person on the station, he can legally get away with murder, but thats not what he wants.</p><p> He needs this to stay quiet. He needs it to be someone isolated. Someone resilient. </p><p>“Get Quark”<br/>The guards nod and run off.</p><p>Odo stands and waits near the cells. They’re always empty. Garak executes all the suspects before they get a trial so unless Odo gets there first, there's no one in custody.</p><p>Finally, the guards drag Quark through the doors. Quark falls to his knees. Odo nods the guards out of the room.</p><p>“Can I ask what I’ve been charged with?” Quark says from the floor.<br/>Odo’s eyes shoot to the right for a split second before he straightens up and says “Cavity search”<br/>Quark looks confused. “I’m a barkeeper, not a smuggler. Why would-” Before Quark can finish his sentence, Odo hoists him up and into a table.<br/>“Place both hands on the surface and face the wall”</p><p>Quark pulls himself onto his feet and stands facing the wall, slightly bent over the table. At this point, he's just annoyed by the inconvenience and the unnecessary force.</p><p>Odo stands far too close for Quark’s comfort. Both his hands slide around and start undoing his trousers. Quark waits it out and goes with it. He knows what the supervisor does to those Terrans and he really doesn’t want this to last any longer than it has to.</p><p>Quark shudders as one hand grips his shoulder and holds him steady. Not like he plans on running away, kegged or anything. The other hand runs along his underside. Once in, Odo takes his time checking him. Quark’s getting annoyed with this.</p><p>Quark yelps as the fingers slide out and push back in. A sudden horrible feeling washes over him. Quarks not sure what he’s supposed to do to prove it, or what he’s supposed to do about it. Maybe he’s just overthinking it. Then Odo does it again. Quark changes his mind. He’s definitely doing it on purpose.<br/>“Sir-”<br/>“Sshhh… I know you like this”<br/>Quark frowns. What part of this is he supposed to like? </p><p>Odo’s head rests against the back of Quarks. He can hear and feel Odo’s breathing. He didn’t know he could breath. The hand on his shoulder falls to his hips. The other hand removes itself and wraps around his midriff. Odo is holding him. Quark has a moment of panic, but Odo waits.</p><p>The gentle sound of liquid moving.</p><p>Quark jolts and Odo holds him even tighter “Sshhh…” Odo starts moving inside him.<br/>Quark grips the table. He wants to push back, fight, run, do something, but Odo has him pinned to a table. Is he supposed to wait it out, report it? Who is supposed to report it to?</p><p>Odo nuzzles the back of Quark’s neck. Quark struggles away from it. Odo’s hands find their way under his shirt. He’s sure Odo is caressing him, kneading him. Odo shoves in a little harder. Quark yelps. Odo stops.<br/>“No no no” <br/>Odo puts his hand to Quark’s mouth. Quark tries to move away from it, but Odo keeps trying. Quark bites him, keeping his teeth firmly in his skin. Odo goes back to what he was doing. Quark bites harder and his noises become a high pitched yelp. Odo seems more relaxed, breathing down his neck and continuing to thrust comfortably. Quark can’t bite any harder, but Odo doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Odo kisses the back of Quark’s neck and holds him too tight as he ends their moment together, harder, faster. Quark yelps again, but the sound comes out like a moan.</p><p>Odo has a moment just resting on him. Quark waits. He lets go of Odo’s fingers. They don’t bleed, but Odo does lower his hand and pulls away from Quark. That sound again. Liquid shifting of its own accord. Quark waits and Odo dresses Quark to the best of his ability. His shirt is half untucked and his buttons are done up wrong but Odo steps back.<br/>“You can go now”<br/>Quark is frozen. Odo waits.<br/>“That’s it?”<br/>“You can go now,” he says again.<br/>Confused and hurt, Quark stands up straight and awkwardly walks away.<br/>He walks right through the office, past the guards and to the bar alone.</p><p>Quark has no idea what he’s supposed to do. See a doctor? See the intendant? Not like either will do anything. His own staff are subjected to similar things, but not him. Why him? Why the supervisor? </p><p>Quark bottles it up and goes back to his job.</p><p>*</p><p>Another day.<br/>Quark walks back to his quarters. The halls are quiet this late. He passes room after room, after room. He likes the silence. It makes a nice change. Then flapping. Quark frowns as he listens more carefully. He’s sure he can hear a bird. Then it flies right over head and melts in mid air, falling to the ground and reforming as Odo.</p><p>Quark doesn’t move. </p><p>Odo doesn’t move.</p><p>“I’m going home” Quark states.<br/>“I know” Odo steps forward “Face the wall”<br/>Quark steps back “I want to go home”<br/>“Face. The wall” Odo reaches and shoves Quark's shoulder so he’s facing the wall.<br/>Odo once again stands right behind him and breaths down his neck. “Why are you doing this?!” Quark groans. Odo doesn’t speak. “Don’t you have a comfort girl or someone?” As Quark tries to slow the situation down, Odo grabs Quark's button and starts undoing him.<br/>“I don’t want one” Odo clarifies</p><p>“Do we have to do this here? My room is-”<br/>“Sshh…” Odo pulls him back to front and holds him again.<br/>Quark is confused and angry. “I want to go home”<br/>“Sshh..” Odo does exactly what he did last time, running his fingers along Quark’s underside and wraps the other arm around his midriff.<br/>“Just fuck me already. I wanna go home!” Quark sounds like he’s about to cry.<br/>Odo stops and removes his hand from between his legs and holds the front of his thigh with it instead.</p><p>Quark rests his head on the wall and waits for the shifting sound that follows.</p><p>“AH!”<br/>“Sshh..”<br/>“It hurts!”<br/>Odo tries to put his hand near Quark's mouth but he pushes it away and keeps his mouth closed. This became incredibly difficult as Odo started moving again. Odo rests his head on Quark again. Quark wishes he could stop breathing and give him nothing to listen to, nothing to respond to, but he’s still alive, he still needs air, but he wishes he didn’t have to give Odo the satisfaction. </p><p>Quark flinches as Odo kisses him on the back of the neck. He braces as he remembers what happened last time. He feels sick that he let this happen again. He feels worse that he can’t do anything about it. He can’t see it coming. He can’t stop it from happening. He can’t tell anyone. He can’t avoid it.</p><p>Once again, Odo hits hard and fast, pulling them together tightly and nuzzling him. <br/>Odo breathes hard down Quark’s neck and pulls away. Quark waits. Odo slowly dresses him.<br/>Next thing Quark knows, he’s alone, resting on his forearms, in an empty corridor. His legs feel like jelly and he can’t stop shaking.</p><p>As soon as he’s home, he locks the door and hides in the bathroom. Shower on, getting undressed. He can see a few of his old bite marks and scratches healing, but no new ones from Odo. He checks his bits. He’s a bit sore, but there's no seed. Did Odo not finish? Why?</p><p>Quark gets in the shower and goes over the events. Odo didn’t hurt him, he tried to start with fingers, he didn’t finish. It’s not a dominance thing. He’s not bragging to anyone. Quark hates himself for thinking it, but he’s had consentual sex that was more brutal. Why is he doing this? Why does he feel him up? Why does he warn him with a kiss? Why did he let him bite him?</p><p>Nothing about this makes sense.</p><p>*</p><p>Quark does what he does at the bar. Lots of people drinking, gambling, dragging comfort women about and starting fights. It's what they do.</p><p>Then out of the corner of his eye, a figure dressed in black, leans against the beam outside the bar. Dread washes over him. Quark watches him. Odo watches him. Odo nods him to the side. Quark angrily shakes his head. Odo looks offended by that. He tries again nodding him to the side. Quark mouths the word ‘No’.</p><p>Odo steps into the bar and walks right toward him.<br/>“I’m not doing this” Quark tells him<br/>Odo ignores him and drags him by the collar into the backroom. Quark struggles and kicks all the way to it. Odo locks the door behind him. <br/>“STOP! I said no!”<br/>“Face the wall”<br/>“No!”<br/>Odo sighs and forces him into it. Quark does push back and fight him this time. Odo seems annoyed but unphased by the turn of character.<br/>“Face the wall”<br/>“NO!”<br/>Odo sighs again “Fine” A tendrel shoots out of Odo hand and grabs Quark's leg, pulling him onto his back. Quark tries to get up, but it moves to his torso and pins him down. Odo stands over him, the tendrel still keeping him caged. “Roll over”<br/>“Go to hell!”<br/>Odo looks disappointed by that answer. “We’ll do this face to face then” Odo kneels between Quarks legs. Quark tries to kick but Odo keeps pushing his legs away. Quark is getting tired of fighting him. Odo brings the tendrils back and starts undoing his buttons.</p><p>Quark tries to get up but Odo grabs him by the hips and pulls him back onto his back. He tries to sit up, but Odo pushes his head back down. “Oh I’m not allowed to look now?”<br/>“You were never allowed to look” Odo keeps going. “Take your shoes off”<br/>“I need to sit up to do that” Quark folds his arms and stares at the ceiling.<br/>Odo shuffled back and took his shoes off for him. Once again, far too carefully for Quark’s  liking.</p><p>Once they were off, Odo removed his trousers and his underwear. Quark continued to pout. Odo didn’t seem fussed. He moved back into place and ran his hands up Quark’s legs. Quark huffed. Odo ran his fingers through Quark’s folds. Quark remained quiet and angry. Odo pushed his fingers inside. Quark didn’t move. Odo kept going.</p><p>Quark was annoyed, Angry. Why won’t he just ask? He obviously doesn’t want to hurt him, but he won't take no for an answer. Why isn’t he allowed to look? <br/>Odo pulled his fingers free and kneeled right over Quark. Quark looked at the ceiling. The sound of shifting.</p><p>Quark jolts. Odo holds him down. </p><p>Quark looks him in the eyes. Odo seems calm, like he’s reading him. Quark is ready to kick off and scream at him. Odo cocks his head and runs the back of his finger down Quark's face. Quark sneers away from it. Odo continues thrusting. Quark doesn’t move.</p><p>Odo kisses Quark's jawline and Quark shakes his head from that too.</p><p>As he bumps into him harder, Quark looks even more frustrated.</p><p>Odo sits up and shifts back to his normal state. Odo fetches Quark's trousers.</p><p>Why does he do this? Quark thinks. Odo starts dressing him. “Couldn’t help but notice you didn’t finish?” Quark remains mardy and upset on the floor.<br/>“Neither did you” Odo gets Quark’s legs into the clothes. <br/>“I explicitly said ‘No’.” Quark does nothing to help him as Odo buttons him up.<br/>“Terrans say no regularly” Odo rams his shoes on<br/>“I’m not Terran”<br/>Odo leans over him again “No. You’re alone” Odo gets up and leaves.</p><p>Quark lays on the floor. Those words ran through him over and over again. He’s alone. He’s not Terran, he’s alone. Like alone is it race. Like alone is worse than slavery. Like alone makes him a target.</p><p>In his own room. Quark gets in the shower. He thinks about talking to Garak. Garak will either tell him to put up and shut up or take the opportunity to destroy Odo. Both are bad. He can’t understand why he won’t just ask.</p><p>The door chimes. Quark puts a robe on and answers it, afraid of who it might be.</p><p>A young Cardassian man stands on the other side. “Are you alone” he asks<br/>Quark shudders upon hearing that word. He nods.<br/>“Is now a good time?”<br/>Quark thinks. “Yeah. Now is perfect” He lets the young man in. </p><p>*</p><p>A day or two later</p><p>Odo walks through the habitat ring. It's late. He thinks about going to Quark's room but he really doesn’t want to be seen coming out of there.</p><p>Odo stops. He knows that voice. Quark? Odo silently steps closer to the sound. There's another voice. He doesn’t know that one.</p><p>Around the corner, Quark is pinned to a wall, his legs wrapped around another man’s hips. Quark makes a lot of high pitched relative noises. Over and over as the other man hits him into the wall. Quark holds onto his neck, resting on his shoulder. He looks glazed over, relaxed, happy even.</p><p>Odo stands there. </p><p>The man pants something. Words. Quark moans something back. </p><p>Odo steps back.</p><p>Quark basically screams as the other man thrusts hard and fast. Then Quark bites his neck and is bitten back. In that moment, Quark looks up and spots Odo.</p><p>Another tense moment of silence. </p><p>Then Quark grins, catching his breath and staring Odo right into the eye. Odo looks furious.</p><p>The man mumbles to Quark. Quark untangles himself from the other man.</p><p>Now Odo can’t see him, he turns and shifts into a bird, speeding back the way he came and into his office.</p><p>*</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Odo keeps checking up on Quark and then running away. Quark thinks he’s finally gotten the message across. But there's another thing; Quark has no gentlemen callers since he got caught.</p><p>His theory was confirmed when he tried it on with one of his regulars, who immediately started looking over his shoulder, declined and left. </p><p>Quark was starting to get annoyed. </p><p>Odo continued to pop up in random places and disappear. His usual hookups started avoiding him.</p><p>Quark got sick of this and took matters into his own hands.</p><p>*<br/>Dark ending</p><p>Quark burst into Odo’s office “You wanna play this game, let’s make it fair” Quark pulled out a tiny taser. Odo seems scared of it “Guess who got hold of Moras files. 125 volts huh? Impressive” Quark was absolutely ready to throw down.</p><p>Odo went from scared to challenged. He stood up and walked around Quark calmly. At the door, he locked it and closed the blinds. They were alone and trapped.</p><p>Quark decided this was a scare tactic, evidence he doesn’t need the guards, but he’s damn sure he can get some answers, even if he doesn’t like them.</p><p>Odo circled him. Quark kept his grip on the taser tight. Odo made the first move and stepped forward. Quark stepped back and held the damn thing at him. Odo can see the fear in his eyes and reacts. Quark jumped but realised Odo had only raised his arm and shot a tendril at the ceiling. While Quark had his eyes up, Odo grabbed his wrist and held it above his head. Quark fought back, kicking and pulling, but Odo didn’t relent.</p><p>The tendril hooked itself from the ceiling down to the wrist Odo was holding up and bound itself to him. Odo let go and hoisted Quark’s wrist even higher. Quark continued to kick and dangle freely. Odo was enjoying watching him struggle, seeing his little plan crumble. Quark grunts. </p><p>Odo took the taser and turned it off. He tossed it aside and turned his attention back to Quark. Odo bobbed down just enough to kiss him. Quark whimpered and twisted away from him. Odo seemed disappointed by that response. “Why don’t you want me?”</p><p>Quark was personally offended by that. “You know as well as I do that this is rape. Put me down!” Quark started kicking again. Odo stood straight and spun him so he was facing away. Quark suddenly calmed down and shuddered.</p><p>Odo suddenly had two hands again but Quark’s arm was still suspended. The hands rested on Quark’s hips. Odo nuzzled him and held him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You know, you’re very soft” Quark didn’t say anything back. He’s right back at Odo’s mercy and he didn’t even get any answers. Which reminds him.</p><p>“Why are people avoiding me?”<br/>Odo continues to caress him “I told all of your contacts you’re no longer available”<br/>“So what, I just belong to you now?”<br/>Odo hummed “Something like that. I’m not the type to share, and you’ve been ever so good recently”<br/>Quark felt fick to his stomach. Words failed him. There was no way out of this.<br/>The tendrel holding his wrist slinked away. Quark fell back onto his feet. Odo was still cuddling him.<br/>“Now you’ve calmed down” One of his hands came up to brush against the back of his ear, Quark shook. “I suppose I can let you go” Odo released him and gently pushed him in the way of the door. Quark is surprised but thankful that this went no further than a kiss, but at the same time, that’s still too far.</p><p>Odo unlocked the door and pushed him outside. He needed a new plan.</p><p>*</p><p>Quark’s visit to the intendant was pointless. She didn’t believe him. The supervisor does his job, goes home and reads. That's it. She was adamant that he’s not capable, and even if he were, Quark gets with soldiers and slaves all the time. He should consider it a compliment.</p><p>His visit to Garak was equally unhelpful, but he was at least more sympathetic.<br/>“I’m not sure what you want me to tell you to do” Garak swung in his chair<br/>“I want you to tell him to stop it. Or at the very least ask.”<br/>“He’s the supervisor. If I go barging into his personal life, his work life might be affected. As long as the Terrans are doing their jobs and the ore output remains consistent, the matter is out of my hands”<br/>Quark frowns “But what about me?”<br/>“What about you?”<br/>That word runs through Quark's head. ‘ALONE’ </p><p>Quark walks back to the bar. </p><p>He holds himself. The only part of this he doesn’t like is that he won't ask. Everything else is fine and that's what hurts the most. All Odo has to do to stop him feeling like this is say “is now good?” or “Shall we?” It occurred to him that that might be what Odo likes. Maybe he wants him to struggle, but not struggling doesn’t stop him either.</p><p>He feels hopeless. </p><p>*</p><p>It's been a few days since the last encounter. Too many nights he’s gone to bed and jolted awake, sure he can feel Odo pressing into him. Too many times he’s gone for the shower and felt disgusted getting undressed. He can see his last bite mark has nearly gone. His scratches and bruises completely healed.</p><p>In the strangest way, seeing them go is a reminder that he is alone. His contact with Odo leaves no marks. No reminders of a pleasant night. Just a reminder that he has been isolated because of those unpleasant nights. He’s just waiting for him to show up and take advantage. </p><p>To Quark's surprise, Odo does show up, but he shows up in broad daylight. He watches him walk in and take a seat in a booth. He doesn’t order. He doesn’t move. He just watches him. Quark knows he’s waiting for him, but why now? The bar is full of people. People they know. There's only one way to deal with it.</p><p>Odo smiles as Quark makes his way over.<br/>“Supervisor”<br/>Odo waits<br/>Quark sighs “Can I get you anything?” Wrong thing to ask.<br/>Odo pats his lap.<br/>Quark shudders “If you’re not going to order anything-”<br/>“Buy yourself a drink”<br/>Quark looks furious.<br/>“I said-”<br/>“I know what you said” He angrily makes his way back to the bar, mumbling and cursing all the way.</p><p>Quark returns with the glass. Odo pats his lap again. Quark just stands there. Odo tries again. When he doesn’t get a response, he pulls him by the sleeve into the booth. Quark has no choice but to sit on his lap. Odo holds him. Quark is so sick of this.</p><p>Odo holds him, rests on him, he likes his size, his weight, his compliance. Quark sobs. Odo is suddenly less content. “Oh no, don’t cry” Odo tries to wipe the tears away. Quark fights him “I haven’t done anything yet” This only makes the situation worse. It's not long before Quark pulls himself together. Odo goes from squeezing him to stroking him.</p><p>Quark resists both equally. Odo makes him lean back and rest on his chest. Quark puts his head on Odo’s shoulder. Odo keeps stroking. Different body parts. Different reactions. Nothing for the neck and chest. He shuffles when he gets to his belly. He jumps when he touches his legs. But he melts when he gets to his ears. “You like that?”</p><p>Quark is torn. He’s sure the rule “beware the man who doesn’t make time for oo-mox” didn’t intend for it to come from your rapist.</p><p>Odo keeps going and Quark is finding it harder and harder to resist, squirming and arching. Gasping and yelping. Odo is definitely getting something out of it. Quark promises he’s going to take the first opportunity off his lap, regardless of the consequences. </p><p>Odo’s hands fall down his back, over his hips and to his thighs. Quark jumps and whines. Odo seems worried by that. “You seem tense”<br/>“Uh huh”<br/>Odo’s stokes continue between his thighs. “When was the last time you had release?”<br/>Quark was angry again “When I smiled at you”<br/>Odo remained calm “Don’t worry. I’ll fix that for you now”<br/>Odo reached his buttons. Quark tried to jump up, but Odo pulled him right back down. He had him by the wrist, the other hand made its way into his trousers. Quark tried to buck, he tried to drag himself away, he tried to pull the hand away from his privates. It made no difference.</p><p>Odo stoked here too. Quark just prayed no one saw him like this. Or maybe if he was caught, it would stop. That's just wishful thinking. No one would stop the supervisor of Terok Nor. Odo kissed the back of his neck and head. “Getting there?” He whispered. Quark can feel himself getting harder, resisting the urge to say “faster” or grind back. Odo finds comfort nuzzling him, in hearing him pant, listening to him whine and catch his breath as it’s forced out of him.</p><p>Odo gripped it and rubbed it for him. Quark relaxed but in the most tense way. He could control himself to some degree, but only until he’s close. His body falls forward , he holds the table and prepares for it. Odo shuffles their hips closer and leans over him, almost trying to catch onto that wave of pleasure with him.</p><p>“That nice?” Quark couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be patronising or sincere. Either way, it was happening. Quark just faced the table and let it happen. He shook and jerked into his shoulders. Odo felt it with him and gave him a moment before trying to button him back up. Quark felt spent. Tired and violated. He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t want it like this. Not with him.</p><p>Odo kissed and nuzzled him again. “Enjoy your drink” Odo melted and slid out of sight. Quark isn’t sure how or where he’d gone, but the thought was a good distraction from what just happened. </p><p>*</p><p>Odo has had a good day at work. Not a single incident. Garak hasn’t been on his case. Kira has stayed away. The only thing that could make today perfect is …</p><p>Odo spots Quark reading a Padd on his way down the corridor. Odo follows him. As predicted, Quark sped up and away from him. Odo knows he’s going home, but if he can catch him before they get there, that would be perfect. There's nothing about him that isn't perfect. He’s small, he’s emotional, he’s soft, he’s well practiced and the best part is he’s alone.</p><p>Quark just follows the route home. But on the corridor before his own, Quark hears that sound of shifting, it whips and he is stuck. He looks down the tightness around his ribs. He’s been caught. Quark looks over his shoulder to see Odo following the line he’s made right toward him.</p><p>Just like every other time, Odo slinks his arms around his body and holds him close. Quark feels like a lost toy, picked up by a child and cuddled for dear life. He’s just an object, to be played with at will by his keeper. Odo nuzzles the back of his head. Quark just waits. He tried running away and he still ended up here. Odo obviously wants something on this corridor.</p><p>Odo kisses the back of his neck, his ear and holds his chest with one hand, while letting the other fall to his thigh. Quark waits. Odo keeps kissing him. The longer he does this for, the more frustrated he feels. “Get on with it”<br/>Odo ignores him and keeps feeling him up. The hand between his legs, thumbs his genitals. Odo hums. Quark is trying his hardest not to respond, but if Odo had asked, he’d probably be moaning and enjoying the touch.<br/>“Why wont you ask?” Quark pants.</p><p>Odo stops kissing. His full attention is now on Quark's erection. Quark hates himself. Odo starts undoing his buttons. Quark tries to push his hands away but Odo works around him. Once he’s undone, Odo gets his hands in there and Quark makes a noise he wishes could have stopped. Odo was only encouraged by it. The hand rubbing him off explored quite thoroughly. Quark thinks he might be trying to get him to make that noise again.</p><p>Odo started kissing again, but this time he tried to reach Quark's face. Quark fights him, trying to avoid it. Odo forces him to face him. Now he physically couldn’t avoid it. Kept pushing away, Odo kept pulling him back. Eventually, Quark tripped on the trousers around his ankles and Odo put them both on the floor.</p><p>As Quark kicked away, Odo used the movement to remove Quark's trousers fully. The pants were soon to follow. Quark found himself trapped under Odo, naked from the waist down, Odo’s mouth around his own. If they weren't in public, if he’d have asked, Quark would say this was almost loving, but that wasn’t the case.</p><p>That shifting sound. Odo held his face as he forced his way in. Quark was surprised to feel that he is wet. He’s aroused. He doesn’t want to be. Odo seems to know what he’s doing and thrusts at a comfortable pace. He likes Quark's face now he’s stopped being mardy. His nose a little scrunched up, his mouth agape, his breathing shallow and frantic. Perfect.</p><p>Quark takes it. He lays there, building. He wants it to be over before he gets there. But of course Odo has other ideas. He can see it in his face, feel the warmth coming off him, hear the noise becoming higher pitched. The worst part is that Odo doesn’t ruin it for him. He keeps going. Quark lets go and accepts his fate.</p><p>Odo seems to relax with him as it ends. Another kiss. Quark shakes and sinks into himself. Shame; That's the word that comes to mind.<br/>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” <br/>Quark was ready to gip.<br/>Odo shifted and dressed him.<br/>“You know what aftercare is?” Quark states. After the mess he just made of himself, getting dressed in a public corridor is the last thing he wants.<br/>Odo stops. Quark seems to have given him something he didn’t consider before. Quark was about to revel in his win, until Odo wiped his hand over the mess along Quark's belly and .. absorbed it? Quark is now concerned. </p><p>When he’s dressed, Odo stands up and casually walks off. Quark lays on the floor for a while after that.</p><p>*</p><p>This was getting out of hand. Quark paced in his room. This feels like the only place he’s safe, but even then, there's nothing stopping Odo from walking right on in. The authorities won’t stop him, but if Quark can’t do anything to stop him himself. </p><p>Kill him</p><p>No. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind. Not because it’s illegal or he couldn’t do it, but because it seems stupid to kill someone who refuses to use the word please. <br/>Quark launches a pillow. Why won’t he just ask? At this point, he’s looking forward to it. He’s not sure why. It doesn’t make any sense. </p><p>Quark throws himself on the bed.</p><p>Then it occurs to him. He won’t ask. That's the problem, that's been the problem the whole time. Quark suddenly has a plan.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Quark comes into work. He does his usual jobs. As the day goes on, he can feel his heart racing, waiting for him to show up. He needs him to come for him, the plan won’t work unless Odo is the one opening Pandora's box.</p><p>Odo doesn’t show up. Maybe today isn’t good. Just typical though.</p><p>Quark finally gets home, he’s been on his feet all day, what he wouldn’t give-</p><p>Odo stood in his living room. Scrap what he said about this being a safe place.</p><p>Odo cocks his head. Quark waits. Odo steps forward. Quark strips from his jacket. Odo stops and squints. Quark frees himself of his waistcoat and shirt. Odo looks confused.<br/>“What? Don’t like it when the shoe is on the other foot? Speaking of which” Shoes come off.</p><p>Odo starts circling him. It’s when Quark starts unbuttoning his bottoms that Odo jumps in and stops him. Odo holds his wrists in place. Quark leans up and kisses him square on the mouth. Odo lets go and falls back into it. Quark holds his face, Odo starts with his buttons and undresses him fully.</p><p>Quark takes the lead and starts walking him backward to the bedroom, Odo takes it back and spins him onto the couch. Laid flat, Quark removes his underwear and Odo kneels over him and kisses him some more. Quark’s hand falls to his own exposed parts. Odo quickly reacts to stop him, replacing them with his own hands.</p><p>“You can’t even share me with me?”<br/>“Sshh…” Back to kissing.</p><p>Quark pulled Odo closer, keeping him face to face while his hand worked his way around his folds and inward. Even here, Odo keeps nuzzling him and stealing kisses. This is the first time Quark can honestly say he’s enjoyed this, letting Odo touch and feel what he wants. </p><p>Odo’s other hand strokes up Quark’s face and to his ear. Quark moans quietly.<br/>“Roll over” Odo demands in a whisper. Quark does so, rolling onto his front. He was about to prop up on his knees, but Odo shoved a pillow under his hips and pushed him back down. Quark rests his head on his forearms and relaxes. </p><p>Odo notices and goes back to fingers. Quark deflates further. “You like that?”<br/>Unlike last time, Quark is sure that was a genuine question. He mumbles “Mmhmm”<br/>Odo removes his fingers and repositions. Quark doesn’t even care. He’s openly looking forward to hearing that sound. Soothing, wet. </p><p>Odo leans right over him as he inserts himself, shushing Quarks whines and whimpers. He starts thrusting immediately and Quark refuses to keep quiet. Odo hums and groans behind him. The rush of each hit, digging deep and consistent. Quark’s not even building, he’s just at peace. It feels good. </p><p>Odo changes tacktick, laying along Quarks back, holding him around the waist and  slamming in hard with reckless abandon. Quark screams and kicks through it. Odo lets him finish and slows down. It’s only now Quark has noticed Odo is also naked. As they rest and breath, Quark reaches back to touch Odo. Odo jerks away from it.</p><p>Quark breaths out a laugh. He twists his head to face Odo. Odo steals another kiss and then gets up and shifts dressed. <br/>Quark quickly rolls over “You’re going?”<br/>Odo looks confused “Did you want me to stay?”<br/>Quark looks angry “YES!” Odo backs up. Quark gives in and sighs “See ya next time your horny I guess?” He sits up and collects his clothes. That happy warmth has suddenly disappeared.</p><p>Odo helps pick up his clothes scattered across the room. Quark leads him to the bedroom and through into the shower. Odo sits on the edge of the bed and waits for him.</p><p>Quark comes out of the bathroom in pajamas. He raises and drops his arms. Quark has no idea why he’s still here, or what he’s expecting from him. Quark doesn’t even know what his plan was. He just wanted to see if playing along would make a difference.<br/>“Well?! You got what you wanted” Quark was running out of ideas.</p><p>Odo nods and takes his leave. Quiet and collected. Quark just watched him walk out with his arms behind his back. The sound of the door and it's over. Quark breathed heavy. It's over. He’s done it. He doesn’t know why or how, but Odo’s quiet acceptance of the situation puts him at ease.</p><p>“Computer, lights off.”<br/>Quark goes to bed.</p><p>*</p><p>Quark is equally adorable when he’s asleep. Soft and calm.</p><p>Odo changes his density, so he won't move the bed when he lays next to him. He hates it when he wakes up in the night. It hurts just as bad when he has to hide from him. Odo lays by him and imagines their lives together. Two lonely souls who could make each other very happy.</p><p>Odo wonders what he dreams about. He hopes they’re nice dreams. Odo dreams of a better life. Exploring space, challenging his shapeshifting abilities. He dreams of Quark feeling comforted when he touches him, instead of fear and hate. </p><p>Odo decides not to breathe at times like this. All of Quark's little noises are more than enough. His little whimpers, the odd word, maybe he’ll kick or snuggle further into the blankets. </p><p>Odo instinctively reaches out and stokes his face. Quark jerks awake, but there's nothing there. He scratches himself and closes his eyes again. </p><p>Odo stands over him on the wall. He never looks up.</p><p>He’s so unprotected he thinks. So vulnerable. Odo spends a lot of time in this room, not like Quark needs to know. It’s better if he doesn’t.</p><p>If someone were to hurt him, they’d know to attack Quark first. If Quark woke up and found him laid on his ceiling watching him, head cocked to the side, listening, dreaming, wondering, Quark might think wrongly of him, but after today, Odo is sure they’ll be off this station and somewhere safe in no time.</p><p>He knows he can provide for him. He just wants him safe. No more bite marks. No more fighting him. No more spying. He wants him perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crack ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I need Odo be awkward again. I can't do it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odo was just in his office when Quark barged past his guards and right into the desk.“You wanna play this game, let's play” Quark pulled out a tiny taser. Odo’s face fell. “I know you won’t call security. If Garak found out you’re not electric proof, you’d be dead”</p><p>“What do you want?” Odo’s eyes were on the taser<br/>“What happened to all my clients?” <br/>“What clients?”<br/>“You’re a bad liar”<br/>Odo said nothing. Quark stepped forward with the tazer. Odo jumped up out of his chair “What setting is it on?”<br/>“Moras favourite number”<br/>“How did you get access to those files?”<br/>“My questions first. What did you do with my regulars?”<br/>Odo shuffled in place “I - I may have found all your contacts and told them there’d be consequences if they went near you”<br/>“You son of a -” Quark hit Odo with it. Odo turned to jelly and resolidified, pulling himself up from the console “WHY?! You’re not even coming for me anymore! Why can’t I have the ones who do ask?!”<br/>“I’m not asking for something I can take” Quark hit him again. “FUCK” Odo melted and slowly peels himself back up.<br/>“Why me?!”<br/>Odo was still recovering.<br/>“Answer me!”<br/>Odo melted before it touched him. The liquid ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, where Odo resolidified as himself. Quark looked up at Odo upside down. “The answer is stupid and you can’t make me answer to you”<br/>Quark turned the thing off “Well… I guess I need to have a word with Garak”<br/>“You wouldn’t”<br/>“Watch me”<br/>Quark spun on his heels “I wanted to try sex” Odo blurts out<br/>Quark spins background. More confused than he was to begin with “Whuh?”<br/>Odo starts pacing on the ceiling. “I receive zero contact from people. The Terrans are scared to death of me. The Klingons fight me out of respect. The Cardassians don’t do intimacy. Kira thinks I’m an object. The only person I could ask is you, and I know you like it so don’t tell me you’re not into that”<br/>“Then why the hell didn’t you ask?!”<br/>“You might have said no. Or worse yet told someone I’m lonely. I’m the supervisor. I’m not allowed weakness or flaws. I decided the only way to try it would be to take it from someone who doesn’t have co workers to talk to. Someone who has no power on the station. Someone as alone as myself”<br/>“So when you said I’m alone …” It was all starting to make sense. “Wait, am I correct in understanding I’m your first?”<br/>Odo looked angry at that. Quark smiled even harder. “If you’re done mocking me, you can leave now” Odo pouts from the ceiling<br/>“Oh no. After what you put me through, I’m taking what I can get.”<br/>“Pft. I never hurt you”<br/>Quark looks offended “What you did is called rape, Supervisor! You can’t just go around having sex with random people who don’t want you”<br/> “I know that”<br/>“Aren’t you supposed to stop those kinds of activities?”<br/>“Garaks job. To be frank, I thought if you ever did tell him, he’d be amazed I actually stepped out of line and try enjoy myself”<br/>Quark sits down “Not known for fun, eh?”<br/>“I read, I regenerate and I sleep. Everything else seemed kind of pointless”<br/>Quark nodded “And you had sex with me because …?” <br/>Odo sat upside down “I’m surrounded by it. Every soldier has a comfort girl, Kira will just summon random people she wants, Garak gets off on violence, I’ve even caught the Terrans at it. Imagine, the actual slaves finding release and I’m just .. here. I just wanted to know what I’m missing out on”<br/>Quark goes over his argument “Well.. Did you get anything out of it?”<br/>“NO! You didn’t respond”<br/>“Because you-”<br/>“I know! I know what I did. I know it was wrong, but I really didn’t feel like I had any options. I was hoping you’d see that I didn’t want to hurt you and .. I feel stupid.”<br/>“Look man, I get it. We will live in a weird place where all the rules are backwards. The worst people do the best and the best people get killed. But what I don’t understand, is why you kept trying after I said no”<br/>Odo fell off the ceiling and reformed on his feet behind his console “No doesn’t mean much on this station. It doesn’t mean much anywhere else either. I guess .. I guess I was hoping you’d get used to it or .. I feel stupid”<br/>Quark sighs “You should. Have just. Asked”<br/>The two stand in silence for a few moments.</p><p>This is not how Quark expected this to go. He was expecting a fight or it to happen again or guards to arrest him. If the intendant found out, she’d have his head. If Garak found out, who knows what that unstable bastard would do.</p><p>“Ur….” Quark rubs his neck “Look, I’m sure you’re aware by now that I’m not fussy”<br/>“Hmph. After I caught you you out in public-”<br/>“You can’t say shit after you also-”<br/>“-Right, right. Sorry”<br/>Quark straightened his waistcoat proudly “I was going to say, we could try again. If the aim was to lose your virginity-”<br/>“Don’t say it like that”<br/>“I’m trying to offer my services here. If you’re okay with your only sexual experience being force, then I’m not going to-”<br/>“No, no, I - I don’t want that”<br/>“Right. Then how did you want it to go?”<br/>The supervisor looks around awkwardly. Quark is quite enjoying this. The second most dangerous man on the station currently looks like a teenager on his first date, fumbling over his words and getting flustered.<br/>“Here, I’ll make it easier.” Quark steps forward and kisses Odo. Odo leaned further into it.</p><p>Quark broke it off “How was that?”<br/>Odo still looks lost. He nods “Fine” That was a lie. Quark can hear it.<br/>“Good. If you wanna do it again, you know where I live” Quark walked out calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Quark waited at home. He knows he’ll show up.<br/>And right on time, the door chimed.<br/>“Supervisor”<br/>“I feel like I’m walking into brothel”<br/>“You basically are. Come in”<br/>Odo stepped in and Quark shut the door behind him.<br/>“Did you want a drink?” Quark doesn’t move<br/>“I don’t drink”<br/>Quark nods “Then I’ll have a drink” As Quark goes for the replicator, Odo grabs his arm and pulls him close. Odo immediately held his face and Quark was happy to reciprocate the kiss.</p><p>Odo was the one who broke it off. “I’m - I’m not overstepping?”<br/>Quark shook his head and they smashed back together for another kiss. Quark walked them backward to the couch. Odo laid them down on it. Quark was very much enjoying having the supervisor pin him down and reach up from his chest for a kiss. It was satisfying. </p><p>Eventually Odo stopped them and asked what to do next. Quark kicked his shoes off and started undoing his waistcoat and shirt. Odo caught on and got to work on his trouser buttons. This felt oddly familiar. Uncomfortably familiar. <br/>“Is this still okay” Odo sounded scared all of a sudden.<br/>“It's okay, because you asked. You gave me a choice. That's all”<br/>Odo nods and slowly peels the trousers off. </p><p>Quark crawls over in his underwear “Now you”<br/>Odo shuffles “Its not good”<br/>Quark looks confused “What's not good?”<br/>Odo isn’t sure how to explain so he just shifts his uniform off. Quark is slightly taken back. Odo looks self conscious. <br/>“It's fine. We can work with that” Quark strips from his final layer and  sits over Odo’s lap. “Fingers?” Odo needs a minute to process that.<br/>“Oh! Right.” Odo does what he did last time, running his hand up Quark's bare leg and underneath to his entrance. </p><p>Odo hates what he did and he hates himself for doing it. He’s always gotten what he wanted by taking it. In this case it was already on offer. Now he’s been invited back, he feels guilty. He can’t imagine how Quark feels. He was the one suffering after all.</p><p>Quark kneels over Odo’s lap. He rests calmly over his chest, letting Odo do the work. It's hard to imagine the man hasn’t done this before. Well .. he has, but now he can do it right. Quark is happy to try it again. It's not often one can put these things to rest by literally putting them to bed.</p><p>Quark moaned and gripped Odo tighter. Odo could listen to that noise all day forever. <br/>“Odo .. you- you might wanna .. you know?”<br/>Odo’s hand sat on Quark's hips. Quark has never been so happy to hear that shifting noise. <br/>He slowly lowered himself onto it. Odo looks like he has no idea what to do with himself. <br/>“You alright” Quark asked, face to face with him<br/>Odo nodded, uncertain with his answer<br/>“If it's not okay, tell me”<br/>Odo definitely nodded that time. </p><p>Odo let Quark do the work. He was terrified of fucking this up too, the way he fucked all the others up. Quark quite comfortably bounced, moaning and sighing. It was nice to feel Odo’s skin, against his own. It was nice to be in control. It was nice to see the context of that intrigued face Odo pulls. Odo cocked his head and kept his eyes firmly on Quark. </p><p>Quark smiled and huffed a laugh out. <br/>“What?” Odo says quietly<br/>“It’s - different”<br/>Odo kissed his jawline and held him close, stopping their movements. <br/>This- this is what reminded Quark of Odo’s attacks. The cuddling. The random kisses. It occurred to Quark in this moment, that Odo’s not looking for sex. He’s looking for intimacy.<br/>“Oh, Odo”<br/>Odo only nuzzled him back. Quark actually kissed the part of his head he could reach.<br/>“Maybe we go to bed … we don’t have to do anything” Odo seemed surprised but happy to hear that.<br/>A slight nod was his answer. Quark took another kiss before walking him to their new destination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It needs a crack ending</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>